memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Lindelof
|birthplace = Teaneck, New Jersey, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 1 PGA Award nomination |roles = Producer, Writer }} Damon Laurence Lindelof is a Hollywood writer and producer from Teaneck, New Jersey who worked with J.J. Abrams to produce , the eleventh film in the ''Trek'' franchise. Star Trek is Lindelof's first feature film project. Lindelof also produced and co-wrote the sequel with Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman. In 2010, the Producers Guild of America nominated both Lindelof and Abrams for the Darryl F. Zanuck Producer of the Year Award in Theatrical Motion Pictures for Star Trek. Career Lost He and Abrams are two of the creators and executive producers of the hit ABC television series Lost. They and the other producers of Lost (including Bryan Burk) received one of television's highest honors when Lost won the 2004 Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series. Lindelof and the producers of Lost also won the 2005 WGA (Writers Guild of America) Award for Best Dramatic Series and were later nominated for two more WGA Awards. In addition, they shared a Television Producer of the Year Award in Episodic from the PGA (Producers Guild Awards) as well as two more PGA nominations and a BAFTA (British Academy of Film and Television Arts) TV Award nomination. Lindelof was showrunner and head writer of Lost. He has written or co-written some seventy episodes of the series, including the pilot, which he co-wrote with J.J. Abrams and co-creator Jeffrey Lieber and for which he shared an Emmy nomination for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series. Lindelof earned a second Emmy nomination for co-writing the episode "The 23rd Psalm" and a third nomination for co-writing "Through the Looking Glass." In the latter case, both he and Ronald D. Moore were nominated in the same category, but neither received the award. Other works Before Lost, Lindelof was a writer and executive story editor for NBC's drama series Crossing Jordan, which he also co-produced and which starred Miguel Ferrer. Lindelof has also written for such shows as CBS' Nash Bridges, ABC's Wasteland, MTV's Undressed, and Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Airbender. Lindelof is the writer of the comic book mini-series Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk for Marvel Comics. The series is expected to run six issues, but only two issues have been published since 2006 due to repeated delays. At the 2008 San Diego Comic Con, Lindelof and Marvel Comics Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada announced that the scripts for all the remaining issues are complete and are waiting to be drawn. 894074}} Lindelof and Abrams have purchased the rights to write and produce feature films based on Stephen King's The Dark Tower series of books. King, who greatly respects and trusts Abrams and Lindelof, optioned the rights to them for only $19, which they accepted. According to Lindelof, the plan was to produce movies based on all seven books, and start on the film after Lost finished in 2010. Ultimately the project fell through and passed to director Ron Howard. In 2010, Lindelof was hired by director Ridley Scott to rewrite Jon Spaihts' script for his Alien prequel, which was eventually titled Prometheus (served by Steve Burg as production illustrator) and released in 2012. Prior to his work on Into Darkness Lindelof got to work with Producer Ron Howard whom he lost the The Dark Tower project to, when he, together with Kurtzman and Orci in the trio's first collaboration, co-wrote the screenplay for the 2011 western/science fiction crossover film Cowboys & Aliens from Universal Studios. In 2013, Lindelof co-wrote the screenplay for World War Z, adapted from the book with the same title by , followed in 2015 by the film Tomorrowland from director for which he performed the same function. External links * * * de:Damon Lindelof es:Damon Lindelof fr:Damon Lindelof Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:PGA Award nominees